Et tout finit bien
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS. En ce beau jour d'été je vous propose un OS très frais, romantique à souhait, de ce merveilleux couple, j'ai nommé : Ron et Hermione.


**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire m'est inspirée d'un film... enfin plus ou moins, disons que c'est plutôt une scène qui m'a inspiré... Pour le fun je vous laisse deviner de quel film il s'agit... **

**Bonne lecture. Camille**

* * *

**Et tout finit bien**

Hermione était assise derrière son comptoir. A vingt-deux ans cette jeune sorcière tenait une grande boutique de livre et autre papetrie sur le chemin de traverse. Sa passion pour les livres l'avait amené à à créer une boutique, pour petits et grands. Son but était de faire naître la passion de la lecture chez chacun de nous. Ainsi tout les samedi, une fête était organisé avec un thème précis, pour permettre à tout le monde de découvrire autres choses de ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de lire.

Elle n'était pas seule, avec elle travaillait Luna, une amie qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard et avec qui elle avait tissé des liens lors de sa cinquième année. Depuis elles étaient restées très bonnes amies, cependant la meilleure amie de Hermione restait quand même Ginny Potter, anciennement Ginny Weasley depuis bientôt trois mois.

Hermione, elle... c'était encore Hermione Granger. Elle était sortie avec Ron Weasley pendant deux ans, puis ce rêve s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. En faite ça faisait une semaine que Hermione ne sortait plus avec Ron. Elle l'aimait encore, mais que pouvait-elle faire avec quelqu'un qui n'avait toujours pas compris que leur histoire n'était pas une plaisanterie. Pourrait-il un jour le comprendre? Voilà la question qu'elle s'était posée ces derniers jours.

Pourtant ces deux années avaient été merveilleuses, passant leur soirée ensemble, et plus quand les deux ne travaillaient pas le lendemain. Ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser, à rire, jouer, sortir, voir leurs amis. Pour tous, ces deux-là inspirait le bonheur et l'espoir. Où qu'ils allaient tout le monde les enviaient, c'était comme ça, on prennait même plaisir à les regarder. C'était comme si il y avait un film d'amour qui passait à la télé, seulement là vous l'aviez en face de vous. Et tellement c'était beau qu'à la fin vous en pleuriez presque (non quand même pas).

D'ailleurs leur histoire ressemblait quelque peu à un film romantique, seulement cette fois là tout ne se terminait pas comme on le pensait.

Quand ils se sont rencontrés ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Puis au fur et à mesure avec le temps ils sont tombés amoureux. Mais il y avait leur fameuses disputes, très populaires, qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Sans compter, qu'il y avait leur orgueille. Ce fut donc par on ne sait quel miracle qu'ils réussirent à trouver un accord et sortir ensemble.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, la semaine dernière ils avaient rompus, et pour une bonne raison. En faite c'était Hermione qui avait rompus. En effet plusieurs rumeures racontaient que Ron ne lui était pas très fidèle. Au début elle n'y avait pas cru puis ses retards à leur rendez-vous, l'ont quand même inquité. Les soupçons étaient là, il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier.

C'est ainsi qu'un lundi soir elle le découvrit à un pub sorcier, en train de flirter avec une fille. Une groupie du fan club de l'équipe dans laquelle Ron jouait. Quand elle les vit ensemble, elle ne dit rien ses larmes firent tout le travail. Ron l'avait appercue et lui avait courrut après mais trop tard, elle avait disparue dans les rues sombres de Pré au Lard. Le lendemain il était allé la voir mais rien n'avait pu être sauver, Hermione l'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Cependant après ce lundi, elle regrettait... Au début elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle regrettait, après tout il flirtait avec cette jeune femme. Mais peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il avait une explication à son comportement...

De son côté Ron s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas en draguant qu'il aurait pu régler son problème... De toute façon s'était trop tard d'après lui, cependant son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, lui avait dit que s'il tenait vraiment à elle il continurait à se battre.

C'est donc comme ça qu'un jour il arriva à la boutique d'Hermione. Celle-ci était assise, derrière son comptoir en train de penser... quand elle le reconnut. Elle voulut lui dire de partir mais Ron avait été plus rapide.

-Ecoutes Hermione avant que tu me dises quelque chose, je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance de m'exprimer.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds... puis finalement décida de le laisser continuer. Elle hocha donc de la tête.

-La dernière fois tu m'as vu en compagnie d'une jeune femme. C'est vrai que j'étais en train de la draguer. Et crois-moi j'en suis peu fièr.Mais en faite, il y a une raison à ce comportement minable. Ca faisait deux ans que j'étais avec toi, je savais que tu voulais plus que ce que nous avions... mais j'ai eu peur. Alors pour oublier cettepeur j'ai commencé à traîner dans des pubs, et à draguer, mais je te le jure, je n'ai jamais couché avec. A chaque fois que je te voyais je culpabilisais, ces deux derniers mois j'avais l'impression que ça ne suffisait plus. Alors j'ai pris peur, je voulais même t'oublier, mes retards à nos rendez-vous étaient voulus, ainsi tu aurais commencé à me détester... Mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas t'oublier, t'effacer de ma mémoire... Tu es ma conscience, tu es la voix dans ma tête que je ne peux enlever, que je ne veux pas enlever. Tu es le sourire qui éclaire ma journée... Franchement Hermione je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, il était essouflé. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Puis finalement il reprit, en posant la question fatale...

-Alors...?

Hermione était émue mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait mis la pression ces derniers temps, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait peur... Maintenant elle devait lui répondre, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire...

-J'ai besoin de temps Ron...

-Très bien... je comprends... c'est normal.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Pendant ces quelques secondes Hermione réfléchissa. Voilà quelque mois qu'elle voulait savoir ce que Ron pensait... Elle attendait que ça... Et maintenant qu'il lui avait tout avoué, elle voulait attendre... réfléchir... Non! Parfois elle se trouvait stupide. Elle descendit de son tabouret et sortit de la boutique.

Elle ne le voyait pas, il y avait tellement de monde. C'était trop tard... enfin pas si tard car elle l'apperçut au loin, la tête baisser avec ses cheveux roux...

-Ron!

Celui-ci se retourna, quelque peu surpris... Puis récupéra son sourire quand il la vit courrire vers lui le sourire au lèvres.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ron je suis désolée... Toute cette pression... Je m'en veux tu sais...

Tout en la serrant, il la fit taire.

-Hermione... Je t'aime... et je veux t'épouser.

Hermione était en larme... comme quoi il faut toujours laisser une deuxièmes chance!

-Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi je t'aime, et je veux t'épouser.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent en plein milieu de la foule qui encore une fois était spectateur de leur amour, de leur bonheur.


End file.
